Decrement
Decrement (デクリメント) is one of the forty-one Homunculus Maids that are responsible for the various maid jobs on the 9th and 10th Floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Yamaiko, one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Like all the homunculus maid of Nazarick, Decrement wears a maid uniform. She has a very lively energetic look on her face, and the boyish cut of her hair makes her look quite masculine. Personality Decrement is a very energetic maid and she doesn't hesitate to answer Ainz's questions. Despite having a very energetic personality, she shows the air of an icy princess for beings not created by the Supreme Beings. Background Decrement was created by Yamaiko, thus making her the technical sister to Yuri Alpha and Increment. This subtle relation might be why when Yuri appeared during a tense situation between Solution and Ainz, she felt relief and regained her composure. Chronology The Pleiades Day Arc While Decrement was on duty, she happens to appear fearful and nervous about her shift during a certain day due to bearing witness to the situation between Solution Epsilon and Ainz. When encountered by Yuri Alpha, Decrement regained her composure in her presence. She conveys Yuri's arrival to Ainz and awaits for further instructions of Ainz within the room her master was in. With permission from Ainz, Decrement allows Yuri to enter her master's room. Once the matter is settled, Ainz privately told Decrement that it is a good thing for sisters of the Pleiades to get along well without causing trouble.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Decrement served as Ainz's maid after he returned from the Baharuth Empire. When Ainz asked if she would be willing to die for him, she answered that she would gladly throw her life if he ordered her to do it. When Ainz asked if the other NPCs would do the same, she said that everyone would gladly accept death without a second thought. Decrement was given the task of choosing clothes for Ainz to wear. Like the other maids, she was energetic about her master's orders. She and the other maids helped Ainz change his clothes, dressing him with a pure white cloth with a gigantic necklace made of gold and other metals and feathers with protruded from his back. She and the other maids shared a look of pride and satisfaction once they concluded their task. Decrement accompanied Ainz when Kyuku Zuzu was given an audience to deliver a message from his liege, Cocytus. Decrement journeyed to the Great Lake region with her master to pick up Zenberu. Before Ainz set off to the Dwarf Kingdom, Decrement offered to come along to serve as his attendant. She was politely refused as Ainz did not wish to risk her life or any of the maids, but did promise that once he reached the Dwarf Kingdom he would send for her via teleportation.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land She even suggests Ainz to take with him several Vampire Brides during his prepared travel to the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Abilities Decrement's abilities and class are generally at level one. Like all of the homunculus maids, they have a racial penalty called Increased Food Consumption, in which the maids need to eat a lot of food. Her maid outfit is equal to a high-class item, bringing her some defensive stats. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like all the homunculus maids, Decrement is loyal to Ainz, and she will serve him well with her fullest effort. She would gladly throw her life for the sake of her master. Pleiades Like all the homunculus maids, Decrement thinks of the Pleiades as a kind of idol group, with CZ2I28 Delta being the most popular among them. Trivia Quotes * (To Ainz): "Of course, Ainz-sama. You have but to give the order and I will throw my life away for you." * (To Ainz): "I believe everyone else would gladly accept death without a second thought. Nobody would even think of refusing. We were made by the Supreme Beings, and thus we exist only for the Supreme Beings. There is no greater joy for us than to carry out any command they give us." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maids Category:Homunculus Maids Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:10th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick